Destiny
by amanda1979
Summary: When Katies hunter parents are murdered by the yellow eyed demon she runs away to Toronto and meets Alvin Klein who takes her in and treats her like family until the day comes when she can no longer ignore her destiny has to leave her fairly normal life behind. These are my 2 favourite shows and I've been wanting to write a crossover for a while so I hope someone enjoys reading it
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**15 years ago**

"Katie! Katie!"

I heard my parents call out my name and before I even opened my eyes I knew this was the moment they had been preparing me for during the 15 years of my life and I instinctively rolled out of bed and reached for the rifle already preloaded with rounds of salt and I was out of my room and racing across the hall to my parents room where their calls had come from. Despite my quick response I was already too late my dad dead body lay by the bed and my mother was fighting a losing battle against a yellow eyed demon. I fired off the rifle until there was nothing left to fire but it hardly made a difference and I could only watch as my mum spent her last minutes fighting. I knew there was nothing I could do and I remembered how she and my father had always said to run if it ever came to this moment. So that's what I did, without even thinking I found myself outside the house and I just kept running. I don't remember how long I ran but daylight eventually came and I hitched a ride across the border. That's how I found myself in Canada. After days of walking and hitching rides I was found by a guy called Alvin Klein and he took me in and I changed my surname from Campbell to Klein and Alvin told people I was his younger sister. It must have put the demons off my trail because they never found me. I knew not to tell Alvin the full story just that my parents had been murdered and I had fled. They never did find my parents bodies or the killer but how could the police ever find a demon even if I had told them and even if they chose to believe me over the more popular option of locking me up in an institution? So I kept quiet about demons, let Alvin assume my parents killer was human and I prepared myself for what my mum and her journal had always warned me was coming

**Present day**

I knew this wasn't going to be easy as I entered the IIB office  
"Hey Katie" Tobey smiled at me  
"Hi" I tried to act casual and think happy thoughts just in case he happened to read my mind "Is Alvin in?"  
"Yeah, everything ok?" Tobey looked at me quizzically  
"fine" I said and walked away before he could question me further  
Hi there" Alvin looked up in surprise as I entered the room "We're not working a case together are we?"  
"No but I need to talk with you"  
"Ok, sit down"  
I shut the door and ignored his request as I began pacing "you remember when you found me?"  
" How could I forget?" he looked up at me "you looked scared and hungry and told me to drive further from Texas, we were in Toronto so I asked you how much further could we be"  
"You've done a lot for me and I'm really grateful..." I began as I tried to smile to cover the tears I felt coming.  
"What's with the trip down memory lane?" Alvin saw straight thru my fake smile "did something else happen?"  
"I never told you who killed my parents"  
"And I never asked, I thought it was too much for you to talk about but I hoped you would tell me someday, is that day today, Katie?" I had his full attention now.  
"I want to but you'd never believe me, there's things out there that you can't imagine"  
"I've been in this line of work longer than you" Alvin reasoned " I think I could imagine a lot"  
"Not this time" I argued "There just a lot of unexplained things…" I trailed off  
"You've met Tobey right? The mind reader who helps solve the majority of my cases these days"  
"And remember how you reacted to him at first? But there's more out there than mind readers and a hell of a lot worse?"  
"Katie" Alvin stood up, walked in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and stopping me from pacing "you know you can tell me anything"  
"You really want to know?"  
"I really want to know"  
"The thing that killed my parents wasn't human, it was a demon, my patents were hunters, they hunted things like demons but this one was too strong..."  
"Katie, I know what happened to you was awful, you watched your parent's murder and as a child maybe it was easier to belief only something non-human could do that..."  
I couldn't stop the tears now as I felt like Alvin had just slapped me "no that's not it..." I began  
"I know a psychologist... He ignored me  
Suddenly I felt angry and the window at the back of the room slammed shut so hard that it smashed  
"I have to go" I said, my voice shaking there's no point in trying to explain this to you but things are happening and I have to stop them. I know how crazy all this sounds but I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks. I made a promise to my parents" I turned and ran from the room. I heard Alvin shout out after me and almost bumped into Tobey as I ran past him  
"Sorry" I called out without looking back.


	2. I'll be there for you

I sat in the airport with one suitcase in front of me. I hadn't had time to pack more and most of what I needed would have to be bought when I got back to America, it wouldn't be allowed on the plane anyway.

"Great" I muttered as I looked up at the board and saw that my flight would be delayed by two hours.

"That wasn't much of a goodbye" a voice came from behind me and I knew it was Alvin before I even turned around. I was a little surprised to see Tobey next to him

I forgot how mad I'd been at Alvin and I stood and threw my arms around him "I'm so sorry" I said

"Me too"

I loosened my grip on him "Does that mean you believe me?"

"I don't know" he told me "but either way I'm here, you can thank Tobey, he talked me round"

I'd forgotten Tobey was stood there "Thank you" I hugged him

"It sounds a little crazy but who knows what else is out there besides me? And I trust you Katie. Anyway I'm going to get some coffee, do you two want anything?"

"No thanks" I said

Tobey left and I sat back down, Alvin joined me

"Are you and Tobey coming with me?"

"For a detective it took you long enough to work that out" he smiled at me before he went on to say "You didn't give me much of a chance you know? You just told me about demons and hunters and because I didn't buy it straight away you left"

"I'm sorry"

"Haven't I always been here for you?"

"Of course you have"

"But what happened with the window in my office?" he changed the subject "Why do I get the feeling you did that?"

"Because I did"

"That's the kind of thing I should have known about someone I took in as my own family 15 years ago"

""Well I wasn't advertising the fact that I'm a freak"

"What?" Alvin looked surprised "Having telekinesis doesn't mean you're a freak Katie"

"Telekinesis?"

"Tobey told me about that's what it's called"

"I've never labelled it, but I've usually managed to stop myself from using it…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like how it makes me feel"

Tobey came back with a coffee and sat down at the other side of me

"How did you guys even find out where I was going?" I asked

"Alvin thought you might me going back to the US, and Dev did a little computer hacking and found your flight reservation so then we knew for sure"

"I should be mad, but thank you, both of you, I'm glad you're here"

Tobey leaned forwards and gently squeezed my hand. Alvin pretended to look away.

"If it turns out this is real, then we can't let you face it alone" Tobey assured me

"Ok" Alvin began "I'll go along with this, so tell me what's the big emergency?"

"My mum was psychic" I began as I pulled her journal out of my case "she wrote all this before it happened"

Tobey took the journal from me

"What is it?" Alvin asked

"Predictions, mostly about my distant cousins Sam and Dean Winchester, they're hunters too. I've never met them but I've read this journal so many times it feels like I know them sometimes"

"There's a lot in here" Tobey turned the pages "How come you knew all this would happen but never stepped in until now?"

"I thought about it but my mum said I had to wait until the last entry before I stepped in"

Alvin reached over me and snatched the journal from Tobey.

He was silent for a few minutes while he read then he said "Dean Winchester gets sent to purgatory three days from now and then nothing, your mum didn't write anything after that"

"She wants me to stop it" I said "Before you ask I have no idea how but I know I have to do something and I know this sounds crazy if you don't believe me, or dangerous if you do believe me so that's why I'll understand if you don't want to go with me"

"Hey" Tobey took hold of my hand and looked me in the eye "I'm not letting you go on your own, if anything happens to you that I could have stopped…"

"Thanks" I said as I turned to look at Alvin, I was aware that Tobey was still holding my hand

"What he said" Alvin told me "And do me a favour"

"Anything"

"When we get to Texas, you two get a room"

I blushed as I pulled my hand away and glared at Alvin.


	3. No place like home

"This is where you lived?" Alvin looked around the now abandoned house

"Well obviously it had furniture and a few more walls back then"

"Obviously" he half grinned at me

"AI didn't have much money for a hotel and besides I figured this was a good a place to start as any"

"Yeah" Tobey began "your mums journal has a lot of details in parts but it's not very specific when it comes to locations"

"My mum's gift was mostly visions" I explained "so unless there was something in the vision to say where the vision would play itself out…"

"Then she wouldn't know" Tobey finished for me "So how did she get the dates for some of the entries in the journal?"

"She used to try and spot a calendar or newspaper when she was having the visions but it's not always easy with some of the things she was seeing

"Katie" Alvin interrupted "what's the plan? We can't stay here it's not even a house anymore "I'm sure I can stretch to a hotel"

"I don't know, I have a few ideas but we're running out of time"

"Klein has a point" Tobey said "This place isn't much more than a few piles of bricks and a door"

"There's stairs too" I tried to joke as I glanced at the staircase that was now missing a few steps in the middle, but my mind went back to the day I fled and seeing my dad dead and my mum about to join him

"Hey" Alvin interrupted my thoughts "Let's get you out of here"

I barely look back as he guided me back outside to his rental car and Tobey followed.

Later after we had checked in to a nearby hotel I was debating which of my ideas to go with, it seemed like either one would most likely end badly for me

"HI" Alvin popped his head round the door "you should really lock this "Anyone could just walk in"

"If a demon wants in, a lock won't help" I replied

"II hope you're wrong" Alvin began "About all of this because if you're crazy I get you help with that but…"

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No" he admitted but it might be better if you were"

"I know what you mean, I wish I was crazy too" I tried to smile

"Why do I get the feeling this trip is one way for you?"

"Because you know me pretty well by now"

"Would it change your mind if I said this isn't your problem and we should just get on the next flight home?"

"Not really" I tried to look resolved

"I could get Tobey in here and between us we could make you come back with us"

"But you wouldn't, I know you pretty well too"

"Katie please…"

"Alvin, all I can do is promise that I'll do everything I can to come back alive and…"

"What?"

"If I told you something, would you promise not to change how you look at me?"

"You can tell me anything at this point"

"My dad wasn't my real dad, my mum was tricked and my real dad was a demon. The same demon that killed them, he came for me that night. I don't know what he wanted with me but it wasn't good. So when I said I didn't like using my telekinesis because of how it makes me feel it's because I'm part demon but I don't want to be"

Alvin hugged me as he said "You're Katie, my sister, brave and a little neurotic, it might not be how you started out but that's who you are now"

"Sorry to interrupt" Tobey entered the room "I just wanted to talk to you Katie"

"Ok" I pulled away from Alvin

"You know where I am if you need me" he told me

"Thanks" I said as he left and I turned to Tobey

"What's up?"

"I won't pretend I haven't been hearing some of your thoughts I couldn't help it and a lot of it is mixed up and the rest makes very little sense because all this demon stuff is new to me but what you're thinking of doing is crazy"

"I know but you trust me?"

"With my life, but It's your life I'm worried about"

"Well I'm trusting you my life" I took two letters from my drawer as I decided which plan to go with and handed him the first one "If anything happens to me read this and do exactly as it says it might be the only way of bringing me back"

"Where are you going?" he asked

"You already know the answer to that, there's no time left, I'll never stop Dean from being sent to purgatory so I have to get him out instead"

He began to protest so I kissed him. "I love you" I told him as I pulled away

"No" Tobey shook his head "You can tell me that when you get back because right now it just sounds like you're saying goodbye" then he left me and I stood for a few minutes deciding if I should go after him but like I'd already said there was no time.

I began to prepare the spell to summon the demon named Crowley


	4. big deal

"Who are you?" Crowley looked me up and down and walked towards me sniffing the air "not a demon but you smell like one, make this quick "I'm just celebrating a little victory"

"Dean Winchester?" I asked

"You've heard of him?' well not to worry if that's why you bought me here he won't be a problem anyone, not where he is"

"I want to make a deal" I cut to the chase "bring him back and you can have my soul"

Crowley laughed "now what would I do with a demon soul, human souls are so much better"

"You said it yourself I'm not a demon" I used his words back at him "not completely anyway, how many souls do you have that are both human and demon?"

"None" he admitted "but what would I want with a mongrel soul?"

At this I used my telekinesis to send the chest of drawers flying across the room.

"interesting" he thought for a minute and said "for your soul, I'll give you 10 years and then you come work for me, trust me it's better than the alternative"

I wasn't prepared for that "what?"

"I know who you are now" he told me "and you could be very useful to me"

I resisted the urge to ask, as much as I wanted to know, I was here to keep my promise to my mum "if I'm worth that much maybe I should ask for 20 years"

"Don't push it" he warned

"OK, your loss" I turned to leave, hoping that my bluff would make him change his mind. I got as far the door and had to force myself not to turn round until he finally called after me.

"15 years and I send you to purgatory, you find Dean Winchester and bring him back yourself and that's my final offer"

I stopped and waited a minute before finally turned round and said "deal"

"Deal" he agreed and he kissed me to seal the deal

"When I find Dean how do I get us out?" I asked when I pulled away, longing for a glass of water to get rid of the taste of demon saliva in my mouth

"I'm sure you'll find a way" he said and then he was gone and I found myself stood in a place that looked like he'll but worse

"This must be purgatory" I told myself, hearing the sound of my own voice comforted me a little but not nearly as much I wished it would. I looked around and saw Dean appear in the distance, a guy in a trench coat was with him. I guessed it must be Castiel. I watched as he disappeared leaving Dean on his own and then. I realised he must be half a mile away and I was going to have to get to him. I hadn't thought any of this through as much as I should have.  
There was no other option but to run for it. I'd only managed to get half way when a fireball flew at me and just missed me by inches. I ducked and rolled forward, scraping my arm on the rough ground, then I was up again and running.  
I made it to Dean; he drew a knife and looked ready to kill me

"Get back" he warned

"I'm here to help" I said feeling pissed that this was the thanks I got but I tried to control my emotions. Somehow I didn't think sending things flying around with my mind would convince Dean I was on his side

"Who are you?"

"My name's Katie, my mum was a hunter, but this really isn't the time for this we need to get out of here"

"How did you get here?"  
" I made a deal with Crowley, because I made a promise to my mum that I would get you of here"

"I don't know your mum" he looked doubtful

"No you never met, but she was psychic and she wrote things about you and Sam before they happened, my mum's side of the family surname was Campbell, so maybe that's why a lot of the visions were about you"

"So we're related? Because no offense but the last relatives I met were nine kinds of crazy"

"I know but there's no queue of people down here waiting to help you so I'm your only option and I risked a lot coming down here to help you" I snapped

"Alright" he held his hands up in defeat "so how do we get out of here?"

"I actually have no idea" I admitted.


	5. We've got to get out of this place

"My mum said something about a doorway out of purgatory but I have no idea where it is" I explained

"Well that's just great!" Dean looked far from impressed.

"I'm risking my life here to save you, I left behind my brother and I might just have said goodbye to the man I love without even knowing if he feels the same way and now I'm going to die here so you could just be a bit more grateful that I at least tried" I snapped

"Sorry" Dean relented a little "Tell me more about this door"

"I didn't hear much but she said something about needing a demon and a human working together so that's never going to happen…" I trailed off

"What?"

"Well maybe the demon and the human don't have to be 2 separate people. I mean I'm both so maybe…"

"You could find it?" he asked

"If I knew how"

"Well maybe it's just instinct" he guessed ""OK, don't think just choose a direction"

"South" I guessed at random

"South it is then" he started walking

"Wait!" I called out "Duck!"

He instinctively ducked as a sword flew past him. I wasn't so quick and it grazed my shoulder.

I cried out in pain but before I could do anything about my injury another sword followed this time I used my mind to send it flying back in the direction it had come from and heard a male voice cry out in the distance

"Whatever it was, I think I got it" I told Dean

"You're bleeding" Dean looked concerned

"It's nothing" I winced as I took off my jacket and held it against my shoulder "We have to get out of here"

"At least we agree on that" Dean told me as we carried on walking

It felt like we'd been walking forever when we found what seemed to be a secluded cave.

"We should rest here" Dean said and I'll look at your shoulder "just be careful this cave might not be as empty as it looks"

I opened my mouth to protest but realised I might have lost more blood than I realised as I stumbled over and landed face first on the hot gravelly ground. I felt Dean lifting me towards the cave before I blacked out

When I woke up I saw he'd lit a fire inside the cave for light and he'd tore off my coat sleeved and tied it around my shoulder.

"You lost a lot of blood" he told me

"Damn and that was my favourite jacket too" I tried to joke

"We can't stay here long" he warned

"Another thing we agree on" I winced as I tried to push myself up

"Rest for a couple of hours but then we have to get moving again" he told me

"Ok" I relented

We sat in silence for a while

"We're going to get out of here" I told him hoping I sounded convincing

"Sure, you've got this guy to get back to"

"Tobey" I closed my eyes and remembered the look on his face the last time I saw him "he's mad at me, he didn't want me to do this"

"What? Take a one way trip into purgatory to try and rescue a complete stranger?"

"Not one way" I argued "I said we're getting out of here remember?"

"Ok then" he looked a little less sceptical "so which way"

"This way" I said as I stood and led the way hoping that my instincts were right

"So tell me more about this guy" Dean said

"We work together sometimes, he works with my brother in a different department but sometimes we have a case together"

"You're a cop? He asked

"You seem surprised"

"Demon cop" Dean replied "not something you see everyday"

"I see a lot, you'd be surprised"

"Like what?" he seemed interested

"Tobey is a mind reader"

"He's a demon too?"

"That's the thing, I ran all the tests when we first met, he must have thought I was crazy but he passed them all, he's not a demon just a regular guy…who reads minds"

"mmm" Dean said as we continued walking

I wondered if I should tell Dean that the chain I wore round my neck was the key to opening the door and that it only worked for one person, anyone else trying to leave would be killed. I'd made a promise to my mum get Dean out of here but I'd never said anything to my mum about getting myself out alive. I just hoped Tobey would follow my instructions to open the door from his side when the time came or neither of us would get out alive.


	6. Chapter 6

We'd being walking for a while when I felt an intense pain building in the head and then a flash of light sent me falling to the ground clutching my head

I saw Tobey and Alvin in a field almost as though I was there with them.

"I still can't believe you agreed this to this" Alvin accused

"This is Katie we're talking about. I didn't agree to anything but she was going to do this regardless of what either of us said or did. Now I just need to do whatever I can to bring her back, no matter how crazy it is"

"Sorry" Alvin said reluctantly "it just…."

"This is new to me too" Tobey told him

"Are we ready for to this spell?"

Almost" Tobey replied "Now we're just waiting on Katie"

"And you're sure this will work? You'll be able to hear her through the wall?

"Like I said, this is new to me too, so I can't be sure of anything"

"Katie! Katie!" I opened my eyes and saw Dean looking down at me

I struggled to get to my feet

"What was that?" Dean asked as he helped me stand

"A vision I think. We're nearly there and my brother and Tobey are ready to open the door from their side"

"Ok" Dean looked around "so which way?"

"Over there!" I pointed to a fire in the distance

"Right" Dean held my arm "can you walk?"

"Yeah I just feel a bit dizzy, that's never happened to me before, the vision I mean"

"We need to get out of here" He replied "I don't think this place is bringing out your best side"

"I know what you mean; I've always tried to supress my demon side"

"Come on" he guided me in the direction of the fire

We were almost there when three Demons seemed to come from nowhere and sent us flying in separate directions. I was stunned for a few seconds as I lay on the ground but managed to jump to my feet and get to one of the demons who was approaching Dean with a sword in his hand.

"Get away from him" I hissed

""Don't worry little girl" one of the other demons said as he and the third demon circled around me "your turn will come soon enough"

"I don't think so" I replied as I used my mind to throw all three demons "See how you like it" I tried not to think about how easy this was becoming for me"

I helped Dean to his feet and guided him towards the fire "That's the way out" I told him

"We have to walk thru that fire?" he looked at me in disbelief

I took off my chain and put it round Deans neck "here this will keep help you crossover safely"

"What about you?" he asked

"Just go!" I demanded. I saw the demons getting to their feet and pushed Dean through the fire before he could argue anymore.

I wondered if my plan would work as I turned to face the demons and let go off all the self-control I felt like I'd been holding onto for most for my life. Sparks came from my hands and fried the demons in seconds but I didn't stop I just kept going until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. I screamed out as I felt myself being taken over by the demon side on myself I directed my hands upwards and watch as the whole place began to shake and crumble. I was hit by a few broken rocks as they fell past me but I almost didn't feel anything. Eventually I turned and jumped into the fire. That's when I felt pain worse than anything I'd ever felt and it seemed to last an eternity until I passed out

"Katie!" I heard Alvin's voice next to me and wondered if this was just another vision. I opened my eyes "Am I alive?"

He smiled with relieve "Yes" and I'm really mad at you right now"

"You don't look mad" I said as I sat up and threw my arms around him "It's really good to see you"

"Well l can't argue with that"

I let go and stood up only to be almost knocked over again by Toby and he threw his arms around me "I'm mad at you too" he said

"How mad" I asked

He responded me with a kiss

"Wow" I said "you must be really mad"

"I am because I didn't get to tell you that I love you too"

"I think you just did" I grinned

"I don't get it" Alvin interrupted "what just happened?"

"Katie's demon side just died on the way out of purgatory but her human side survived" Tobey answered for me

"I had an idea that if I let my demon side take over then my human side would be ok" I explained further

"Oh" Alvin still looked confused

"Bottom line I'm alive and I'm completely human" I couldn't help grinning as I spoke

"Thank you" a voice interrupted

"You must be Sam" I said as I turned round

"Yes and that was really risky what you did to save Dean"

"I know, I really must be related right?"

"You're a good hunter" Dean said

"Thanks"

Sam handed me a card with his number on "if you ever need us or if you just want to stay in touch" he explained

"I'll call"

"Any chance you want to come with us?" Dean asked "Sam was just telling me there's a pack of werewolves in Ohio"

"No" I said "thanks but my life is in Toronto with these guys I pointed towards Tobey and Alvin.

I went back to Canada with Tobey and Alvin and although I kept in touch with Sam and Dean by phone and email it was three years before I saw them again but that's another story.


End file.
